<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echidna x Satella by Kulkuljator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489631">Echidna x Satella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulkuljator/pseuds/Kulkuljator'>Kulkuljator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love, Romance, Witch - Freeform, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulkuljator/pseuds/Kulkuljator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Re zero fanfic, which had been written by me. I have done it mostly for fun, so it does not have a story overall, just 2 witches having their time together. Anyone is welcomed to read my work, hope you will like it and get more "cultured"!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echidna/Satella (Re:Zero)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echidna x Satella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Echidna is lonely sitting by her round table with prepared furniture and an empty chair on the opposite side of the table. She is waiting for someone to come, regardless of the fact now is the night time, all other witches of sin are sleeping and nothing new happened in the sanctuary. She is prepared for meeting with someone special, with the being Echidna hated the most in this world, her name is the witch of envy Satella. There is no evidence of her coming, yet Echidna calmly waits for her appearance.</p>
<p>Her expectations lasted not for a very long time. While she was playing with the tip of her snow-white hair, sighing from time to time, the sky of her garden started to rapidly overcast with storm clouds.</p>
<p>[Echidna: So, you are here…]</p>
<p>A dark figure appears not far away from the arbor.</p>
<p>[Satella: …]</p>
<p>[Echidna: Are there any specific reasons for you to disturb me? At the moment, I am not so busy, of course, but that does not mean I am fine with the conversation with you. Even with my thirst for knowledge, I will not intend to hear you out, just that much your existence is sheer suffering for me. I hope this statement is enough for you to leave.]</p>
<p>All her monologue is uttered with a fake smile. Echidna made clear her lack of confidence towards her guest, but Satella says nothing. Instead, she is slowly approaching Echidna, her presence as always exudes a dark aura. Storm clouds are gathering closer, the wind is roaring stronger. Even the grass of this small, artificial world feels depressed as Satella is coming towards the witch of greed Echidna.</p>
<p>[Echidna: Enough!]</p>
<p>Yells pissed Echidna and slams the table with her fists. She is disgusted by Satella`s attitude and her attendance overall. She jumps off her chair and makes two brave steps getting closer to the witch of envy. Her gaze overwhelms with anger as she is looking at the person, now standing still.</p>
<p>[Echidna: Your silence will not solve anything, I am not letting you wander here as you wish. Answer me, do you have any business involving me or are you just wasting my time?]</p>
<p>[Satella: Echidna…]</p>
<p>Murmurs Quitely Satella standing in front of Echidna. Her gaze hides under the shadow cloak, so it is hard to read her intentions. An outsider could easily be passed out by the pressure, which is coming out from the witch, it truly feels like a killing intent. </p>
<p>On the other hand, for a person, who has known her for a long time, there is not any evidence of danger, because this black aura is actually overwhelmed with the sense of guilt.</p>
<p>[Satella: Echidna, I am really sorry for what I have done to you.]</p>
<p>[Echidna: ...What? Do you think apologies are enough for me to change my mind about-]</p>
<p>[Satella: -And… I love you.]</p>
<p>Interrupting Echidna, Satella makes an unexpected announcement, which seriously confuses a person, standing in front of her. She did not know how to react nor what to say. “Just what is she plotting?” thinks Echidna.</p>
<p>Suddenly, her reflection was removed with a small pressure towards her body, it was Satella hugging her.</p>
<p>A girl is hugging her gently, but with enough force to feel her chest and even the presence of a heartbeat, which is getting higher and higher. Silver hair of the half-elf is tickling Echidna´s nose and lips, she also feels a chin lowering on her shoulder.</p>
<p>[Echidna: H-hey, what are you d- mh!?]</p>
<p>As she tried to push away her naughty guest, Echidna saw the approaching Satella´s face. In surprise, she closes her eyes and, the next thing she feels is a soft and warm touch of her lips. Satella kisses her, with a staggering love she has for Echidna.</p>
<p>This kiss is absolutely pure and childish, in fact, this is a barely noticeable touch of lips. But despite this Echidna is driven away. She can not think nor can not move, the only thing she is capable of is standing like a statue not even capable of moving a finger.</p>
<p>Finishing her leprosy, Satella still held Echidna by her shoulders, muttering words “I love you” all over again.</p>
<p>It seems like the gaze of the witch of greed is directed towards the half-elven amethyst pupils, but in reality, she was staring at the nothingness, even though her shock was already doomed. The explanation for her attitude is simple, she was consumed with greed. The moment Satella kissed her the thirst for knowledge was fulfilled, making her to feel a massive love, which has been sought by the witch.</p>
<p>[Echidna: Ha..HAHAHAHAHAHA!]</p>
<p>At the moment of realization of the harsh reality, a mad laugh came out of her mouth.</p>
<p>[Satella: ...E-echidna?...]</p>
<p>[Echidna: -Haha... n-no that's alright... khem... I am just amazed by the stupidity of fate. Who could imagine that the source of desires would be the nastiest person I have ever known. This is such nonsense, yet truly a beautiful surprise!]</p>
<p>[Satella: What are you talking about?-]</p>
<p>[Echidna: -Can you shut yourself already? I did not permit you to speak.]</p>
<p>Finishing her complaint, Echidna snapped with her fingers. In an instant, the dark dress, which had been worn by Satella, disappeared, leaving her naked in front of the witch of greed. As a witch of envy realized the lack of her clothing, she made a squeak and tried to cover up the exposed body with her hands.</p>
<p>[Echidna: This world is in my personal control. I have to say you are awfully brave, pulling this delirium out on my territory. You are worthy of praise~]</p>
<p>Echidna comes closer to her guest. She likes the amount of fear, misunderstanding, and embarrassment in Satella´s glance. She slightly licks her fingers and out scratches her arm. Her palm is between Satella´s boobs. Shocked, she is standing still with a reddened face.</p>
<p>[Satella: ...Y-you are touching my…?]</p>
<p>Echidna grins and with the same hand pushes Satella´s chest for her to fall.</p>
<p>While falling, Satella prepares herself for the impact with the ground, closing her eyes and clenching her shoulders. In reality, she dived into a soft surface, which appears to be a wide bed.</p>
<p>After a while, Satella feels a soft touch on her thigh. The lower half of a bed is slightly deforming from the weight of another person. As she opens her eyes she sees a figure of a woman's head, whose face is as close to hers as possible.</p>
<p>[Echidna: This is quite rare to see you scared, the value of this look on your face is priceless!]</p>
<p>[Satella: Echidna, what are you planning to do?]</p>
<p>[Echidna: It appears that your actions stimulated some sort of feelings in my soul. This is surprising because I have never felt anything towards you except for anger. Right now, because of your smell, my lungs feel heavier, every time you appear in my sight my lower body itches and your voice makes my ears burn. I am willing to go further, I want to feel the whole cascade of sensations! In fact, you made me so greedy, so you must take responsibility.]</p>
<p>After her monologue, Echidna lowers her face and commits another kiss with Satella, but this time it was more proper. Her tongue enters Satella´s mouth with a slightly painful click of their teeth. Right now they are in process of the french kiss.</p>
<p>Satella´s eyes are dripping wet, she squeezes the blanket with her hands. Her body is covered with goosebumps as her heart is rising in speed. Events turned in a completely unexpected direction.</p>
<p>The scene itself is gorgeous. The witches of sin having their time in such a lustful manner is something unimaginable, yet it is happening right now, in Echidnas castle of dreams.</p>
<p>This filthy kiss did not last for long. After a while Echidna moves her face from Satella´s, leaving a long saliva string. Breathing heavily, they both are looking at each other with a little blush on their cheeks.</p>
<p>The first to change her facial expression was Echidna. Her heavy breathing calmed down and a tricky grin formed on her now white face. This whole time her left hand was placed on Satella´s thigh and now it is slowly moving higher.</p>
<p>[Echidna: That is not enough for me, we need to go further. If you are not ready, that is your problem.]</p>
<p>With this harsh statement, she touches Satella's pussy. Electric waves proceed through the entire body of the witch. No one had ever touched her down there, so she indeed was not ready for this action.</p>
<p>Her trunk is slightly raised. She covers her mouth with hands, trying to suppress the moans. But as Echidna raises her tempo, shameful moans come out of Satella´s mouth. Her face overflows with tears, due to the humiliation the witch of greed made her feel.</p>
<p>Echidna lowers her face yet again, but this time to half-elven ear. With great, immense pride and cheeriness in her tone, she whispers an insulting comment.</p>
<p>[Echidna: I am repeating myself, but this is indeed such a pleasure to discern that expression on your face. I am happy about that!]</p>
<p>A little chill runs all over the witch's slim body, there was obvious supremacy in her tone, but for Satella these words sounded immeasurably sweet.</p>
<p>[Satella: …AH!? N-no, stop it, that's ticklish!]</p>
<p>As Echidna´s words had been echoing in Satellas mind, a playful bite was made on her ear tip. It was not painful, yet a little discomfortable, so she asked the mastermind to stop.</p>
<p>But instead, Echidna starts to chew the ear tip with her lips.</p>
<p>Satella is not happy with this outcome, so she attempts to grab Echidna´s shoulder with her right hand. Her left-hand pushes an arm, which was pleasuring her all along. Now Satella is freed from the cage of ecstasy. A clear mindstate has been established, therefore she does her best to shove away the woman from her ear.</p>
<p>Actually, she did not just push her away. Satella rolls Echidna to the other side of the bed and sits on her thighs. She was still naked, but that did not bother her anymore.<br/>
During this action, she caught a glance of the black pupils, with the obvious scent of trickery, as Echidna was falling on the back. Now Satella is capable of retaking the advantage, but because of this sight, doubts made an appearance in her head. Nefarious plotting from the side of the witch of greed is permissible, what if it was her plan all along?</p>
<p>[Echidna: Oh no, a scary, ugly witch has now knocked me down! I wonder which punishment awaits for me!?~]</p>
<p>Speaks Echidna clearly mocking her. But the whole bravery disappears from Satella´s heart as she looks down on a beautiful, young lady, who pretends to be a victim. Her head goes completely blank, due to the lack of prompts for the next step. Looks like Echidna tried to feel the forcefulness from Satella, but she simply was not that kind of person. So this leaves them in a pretty awkward position.</p>
<p>[Echidna: ...Huh... my apologies, I messed up a little… seems like I expected a little too much from you.]</p>
<p>Another snap of her fingers occurs, but this time all the clothing disappears from the witch of greed, baring her pale body. Surprised Satella starts to explore this body, she is able to see Echidna´s narrow waist, wider hips, and medium breasts, which are smaller than Satella´s. The snow-white skin itself is flawless.</p>
<p>As her gaze returns from the body to Echidna´s face, she notices a little blush on her cheeks, which unconsciously makes her to smile.</p>
<p>[Echidna: What? Is there anything wrong?]</p>
<p>[Satella: No, you are just so adorable, when you are shy.]</p>
<p>Satella lies down on Echidna and she commits another kiss, which was not interrupted by either of them. Her breasts are rubbing against another girl, making a funny feeling. Their eyes are closed, so neither of them has an idea of each other's expressions.</p>
<p>As they interrupt a kiss to have a pause for breath, Satella tilts her body on the right and falls on the shoulder with a bounce against the bed. A questioning look appears on Echidna´s face, so she starts her explanations</p>
<p>[Satella: It was a little uncomfortable to be on the top, so I decided to make our provision more equal.]</p>
<p>[Echidna: That truly sounds like a thing you will be troubled with, ages passes but your childish behavior stays on tune, huh.]</p>
<p>Both made a small laugh after their little exchange. By the look of relief in each other's eyes, they look like good, old friends, or even lovers after a long-awaited reunion.</p>
<p>Looking at the charming face of her partner, Echidna takes the lead and closes the distance between their faces. Her palm lands on Satella´s waist and she makes another smooch.</p>
<p>Following her partner's brave attitude Satella puts a hand on Echidna´s breasts. Hand slides below, reaching Echidna´s lower body. But suddenly, their kiss was interrupted by the moan of the witch of greed.</p>
<p>[Satella: Oh, sorry, is it alright? Does it hurt?]</p>
<p>[Echidna: N-no… just be careful down there. You must know how sensitive this spot appears to be.]</p>
<p>Shameful blush emerges on Satella. To maintain stability, Echidna lends a hand on the reddish cheeks of the half-elf with the words “shall we continue?” lands another kiss.</p>
<p>Yet again, Echidna´s lower body is touched by Satella´s outstretched arm, but this time the whole manipulation is more gentle. As her arm is placed on Echidna´s warm and slippery pussy, she starts to slowly rub the place.</p>
<p>The outcome is quiet moans, which are suppressed by Satella´s mouth as their lips were in progress of a kiss. She can feel the tremble of a body in front of her, while she is moving her hand back and forth, to make Echidna feel pleasant.</p>
<p>Satella seems surprisingly calm, despite having gone that far. She is innocent judging by the beginning of their “play”, but her adaptation is miserably fast. This information is appealing to Echidna and is causing a desire for experimenting.</p>
<p>In reply to Satella´s boldness, Echidna starts to move her palm towards the other person's lower half of the body. Satella did not pay enough attention to this act, even though she had noticed it. So the next Echidna´s move was unpredictable. A finger enters Satella´s puss.</p>
<p>The intense shock spreads through the body of the witch of envy. Their kiss is violently interrupted yet again, as a loud moan comes out of Satella´s mouth. Her head is tilted upwards, exposing a white throat covered in silver hair to Echidna.</p>
<p>Wasting no time, Echidna closed the distance between their bodies, throwing her leg over Satella´s own legs, leaving a poor witch without an opportunity for an escape. With the second hand, she grabs Satella´s breast and squishes it a little, feeling a small nipple at the center of her palm. At the same time, Echidna licks the throat leaving a trace of spit on it.</p>
<p>The witch of envy sluggishly resists, but this rush from Echidna was ultanioulsy effective in weakening her. Despite that, she manages to lower her head, leaving Echidna with no choice, but to leave her pharynx.</p>
<p>Half-elven amethyst eyes are now directed towards the black eyes of the pale woman. As Echidna is watching at Satella playfully and satisfied, the gaze of Satella is strict and judgmental. But the appearance of a cute smile on a person, who hates her more than anything, makes her sight overflow with relief, and she gives a lovely smile in exchange.</p>
<p>Looking charmed, their faces start to move synchronously towards one another. As they can feel each other's warm breath, they make another passionate kiss with an immense sense of love. No one is struggling nor feels disgusted. They are equally passionate about their position.</p>
<p>So has started the long and fervent night~</p>
<p>※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※ ※</p>
<p>The next morning they are comfortably sleeping in one another´s arms. Their bodies produce a comfy heat, which stays inside the blanket, making it one hell of a place. The lewdish night is over, leaving two witches absolutely exhausted, so their sleepiness is comprehensible.</p>
<p>The first to leave the dream world and ironically catch herself in the castle of dreams is Echidna. As she opened her eyes the first thing to catch her sight was Satella´s silver hair.</p>
<p>[Echidna: ...So it was a reality all along.]</p>
<p>Whispers Echidna, removing hair from her face and glaring at the person in her arms. She notices a thin line of spit, which is coming from the corner of Satella´s mouth. Seeing this adorable and innocent posture, Echidna´s face has dissolved into a sweet smile, like she was looking at her own child. Patting another girl's head she starts to speak.</p>
<p>[Echidna: Ahhh, I can not believe I have actually done it with you. But I am not regretting it. This experience was gorgeous… for the first time I have to thank you, Satella.]</p>
<p>After a short time, another pair of eyes are now open. Both of them are awake, but as Echidna catches the glance of the amethyst pupils she feels the wrong presence, like a totally different person is staring at her. After the moment of realization, she jumps off of the bed, backing up, like something bad has happened. And she was not wrong.</p>
<p>[???: You are not him.]</p>
<p>[Echidna: You-]</p>
<p>[???: I need him.]</p>
<p>The awakened person is not Satella, well, it is, but just another part of her. Being, which is the synonym of a terror, her actual name is The Witch of Envy.</p>
<p>[Witch of Envy: I love him. I want him. I do not need you.]</p>
<p>She slowly gets out of the bed and casually walks towards Echidna, with a stone-like expression. The aura of The Witch of Envy is deadly so anyone could be scared by it, but not Echidna. She stretches her hand, showing face without any trace of fear.</p>
<p>[Echidna: I can not be sorry for you, but you will never feel the love you are seeking. Begone, whore!]</p>
<p>Echidna casts a dark rift, which absorbs The Witch of Envy, and she disappears, leaving Echidna alone in the green field. Luckily there was not any damage caused by The Witch of Envy. If Echidna would have hesitated even for a second, the outcome could be much worse.</p>
<p>She sits on a bed, two women were lying on a few seconds ago. Her clothing instantly returns on her body, wrapping it like a snake, and she makes a long sigh.</p>
<p>She examines the opposite side of the bed, where Satella used to sleep. Unsurprisingly, all the feelings she felt just a while ago are now totally gone, as nothing has ever happened. The occasion for this outcome is her curse, which neglects her satiation. The only feeling that remains is a familiar sense of disgust towards that person.</p>
<p>Echidna averts her gaze from the bed, lifting her head to the cyan sky of the castle of dreams. Observing white clouds, she silently mutters.</p>
<p>[Echidna: Why love must fade?]</p>
<p>She tilts her body backward and falls on a soft bed, spreading her hands. Despite the number of thoughts and reasonings in her head, she manages to fall asleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>